Sugarcoated
by The Genius Mage
Summary: Suddenly, Axel’s face split into an evil grin, his green eyes flashing. “Hey, Xion, you have something on your face.” Noticing the look, Xion had just enough time to say, “You planned this, didn’t you?” AxelxXion Rating always just to be safe.


Sugarcoated

_**If you like Axel and Xion stories, be sure to keep a close eye on me, expect a **_**lot **_**more in the future. I take **_**requests****! **_**I'll do Roxas and Xion and Riku and Xion also.**_

_*******_

Xion was lying on her stomach in bed, head resting on her crossed arms, exhaustion making her eyelids creep shut. She had spent the whole day with Roxas bashing Heartless, like usual, and now she just wanted to rest. She was on that plane between sleep and consciousness, and thus didn't hear the swirl of a Dark Portal behind her.

She did, however, feel the rough tap on her head.

"Wake up, Xion!" A cheerful voice said behind her.

Xion jerked, lifting her head and almost falling off the bed.

"How can you be going to sleep already? It's barely 9:00. The night is still young!"

She rolled onto her back, glaring at him through her black hair. "Axel! What are you doing? Have you ever heard of knocking?"

"Nope." He smiled, pulling two snow cones from behind his back. One was bright red, the other blue. He handed her the blue one, which was covered in a fine layer of powdered sugar.

Xion stared at it, twisting it in her hand to survey it better.

"I thought you might appreciate something besides Sea Salt Ice Cream for once." Axel sat down beside her, ruffling her hair. "What's the matter?"

"Oh…I don't know…maybe I'm _tired. _Isn't that what people are when they're in their room?"

"Not all the time." He responded, actually biting his snow cone, spilling shaved ice down his black coat.

"This is my bed you know." She giggled despite herself, biting into the snow cone, and ending up jumping a bit.

"Brain freeze?" He teased, smiling crookedly at her, green eyes flashing.

They ate in silence, Xion leaning against Axel's shoulder, feeling some of the tiredness leave her body. She really did enjoy the time she had with Axel, even though she had been really confused at first. Often he would come by her room on the strange knowledge that she needed company but wouldn't go get it herself.

How had he come to know her so well?

Axel finished his, and began playing with the pointed cone it had come in, spilling some left over powdered sugar on her bed. He smiled apologetically, and Xion just shook her head.

"Did you get Roxas one?"

Axel responded with a cheery, "Nope."

"That's not fair." She pouted, thinking of her friend.

"Don't worry 'bout it. I got him some things special before, got it memorized?"

"I feel like I'm replacing him. I wonder if he hates me." She frowned, sitting up and licking the snow cone thoughtfully.

"No, he doesn't. You can't replace him, and he can't replace you. You're all really special to me." Axel tapped his chest and grinned ruefully. "In whatever passes for a heart here."

Xion hugged him, smiling. "I think you have a heart, Axel. Even if you don't think so."

Axel was silent for a moment, just touching her hair and stroking it. Then he said, "I'm doing my best, for what I remember it felt like."

Xion was surprised, and then she pulled back, tossing the empty snow cone container casually.

Suddenly, Axel's face split into an evil grin, his green eyes flashing. "Hey, Xion, you have something on your face." Noticing the look, Xion had just enough time to say, "You planned this, didn't you?"

Axel grabbed her and kissed her, and Xion laughed a little, kissing him too. She could taste the flavor of his own snow cone, cherry she thought, before he smirked and pulled back, crossing his arms behind his head.

"I always plan this." He said in a teasing tone. "And you fall for it, all the time."

Xion blushed, staring at the ceiling, crossing her arms. "I hate you sometimes."

Axel hugged her again, kissing her head. "Love you too."

Then darkness swirled beside her, and he was gone. Xion stood up, smiling still, not sleepy anymore.

She'd have to get him back.

***

_**How was it? Hated it? Loved it? Review! **_


End file.
